


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by StarsGarters



Series: The Mirror of Life [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Captain Hydra, Christmas, Evil Steve, Evil Steve Rogers, F/M, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Rimming, dick magic, vegan eggnog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: Jack remembers that it's Christmas time and then everything goes straight to Hell. A holiday sequel to The Mirror of Life and Dick Magic.





	1. A Simple Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Детка, снаружи холодно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880184) by [Saysly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly)



It was a very small thing. A trinket that Jack had found in one of the backwater alien markets on the fringe of the galaxy. A circle with a five pointed star, made out of scrap metal from the hull of a wrecked spaceship. It hung from a sturdy chain and Jack was fairly sure that he'd overpaid for it, no matter what Bones had said after  his haggling.

He glanced at his watch. He had never changed the time or the date from his home world. His home universe. It was Christmas time back on planet Earth Prime. An odd wistful feeling tugged at his gut as he thought about his parents. They probably thought he was dead. That was for the best, given that he'd helped with the annihilation of a major government organization.

The chain flowed over his fingers, sinuous and cool. He gave the pendant a nudge with the Force, made it spin. He tucked it into a small envelope of brightly colored paper and wrote STEVE on it in blocky letters. 

Something fell in the hallway with a tremendous clatter. "And I  sprang from my bed to see what was the matter." Jack muttered. He put the gift in his pocket.

"I told you to lift from the bottom, not the sides!" Captain Jack  chided. "I swear I just cannot hire good help these days." He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. 

"You never hired us. You kidnapped us." Brock grumbled as he sucked on his pinched fingers.

“I _rescued_ you sorry lot. My statement on the quality of your labor still stands. Now just don't ingest any of this crap and you won't grow a third ear."

Brock, his finger still in his mouth, sputtered, "A thrid whut?"

Captain Jack began picking up spilled bits and pieces. "This stuff is highly carcinogenic." Brock spat on the floor and wiped his mouth, his expression panic stricken. Captain Jack smirked, "To Bothans."

Brock threw some junk at Captain Jack's head and he easily ducked it. "That's what happens when you ask a boy to do a man's job." Steve said from the shadows.

“I don’t see you volunteering. I asked Janice to help and she told me to _go fuck myself_ , and I don't really have time to do that, so I got Brock." Captain Jack dodged another attack. "Oh come on you big baby, don't make me go ask Bianca."

"Hey Steve." Jack crooked his finger at the huge man. 

Steve slunk away from the shadows and loomed over his husband. “Yeah Peaches?" He ran his fingers up Jack’s neck, cupped the corner of his bearded jaw. Jack covered Steve’s hand with his own. 

"Merry Christmas." Jack tucked the present into Steve's hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. He strolled off down the corridor before he was drafted to clean up. Steve held the tiny parcel and stared at Jack’s back, silent with wide eyes.

 

_Eventually_ , Jack thought, _I'll get used to getting yanked into_ _shadowy corridors and pushed up against walls_. A thrill of excitement trilled up his spine. The bulkhead was cold against his back and he opened his lips in anticipation of a ravenous kiss of gratitude. After a few moments of pursing his lips for a kiss that never arrived, Jack opened his eyes.

Steve held up the necklace, the emblem twisted slowly on its chain and he asked, "Why?" 

Jack shrugged with one shoulder, trapped against Steve and the bulkhead. “Back on our home world, it's Christmas time, more or less. I saw that and I thought of you. You never got a shield, so I thought I'd give you one." Steve released his grip on Jack's shirt. "You're welcome." 

Jack smoothed out the wrinkles on his shirt. Steve didn't meet his gaze. “You've gotten Christmas presents before, right? It's not a concept I have to explain to you?"

Steve stammered, "Oh of course! Of course I have. It's just-- its been a while." He felt silent and Jack took pity on him.

"Here. Let me put it on you." Jack fastened the clasp. Steve inhaled, a rough gasp, as the metal touched his skin. "There." Jack patted Steve's arm. "Merry Christmas."

"I didn't get you anything." 

Jack smiled, "I don't need anything. I was just feeling a little homesick, I guess and I saw that and I liked it and you're always grouching about being the only Steve Rogers with a vibranium knife rather than a shield and I thought-- I'm rambling and you need to say something. Steve, it’s okay. I can give you a Christmas gift. I love you.” 

“— Love you too.” Steve embraced Jack and tucked his face into the crook of Jack’s neck. “Someday I’ll show you how much I love you.”

“You mean, rescuing me from certain doom? Something heroic like that? We’ve been there, I’ll pass. I know how you feel, that’s enough.” Jack petted Steve’s soft blond hair. So much power in those massive arms, brutal strength but underneath it all was something brittle and ravenous. 

“It’s never enough.” Steve murmured against Jack’s skin and they held each other in the darkness. 

 

“Well I’d like to tell you, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart,” Brock sat down at the mess hall table next to Jack, “Fuck you, Jack Rollins.” He scrubbed at his face with his hands and huffed in exasperation. 

Jack grunted noncommittally and licked his ration goo spoon. He rolled his shoulders and felt the satisfying twinge of a new set of fingertip bruises on his hips as he shifted in his seat. That was one of the hazards of riding a super soldier like a bucking bronco. 

“You had to bring up Christmas. Without thinking about the rest of us, of course. I have _three_ women to find gifts for, three!” Brock held up three fingers. “And I don’t even have a proper kitchen on this wreck, so I can’t make macaroons or even sugar cookies. Ronnie wants a tree and Janice is humming Christmas carols. This is a disaster!” 

“Sucks to be you.” Jack floated the empty container over to reclamation. This Jedi stuff was getting easier now that he didn’t have Winter looming over his shoulder giving him performance anxiety. Winter was probably the filling in a royal cuddle sandwich when he wasn’t slaying dragons. “Bianca would be happy with a rock if it was shiny enough. Are you allowed to give babies rocks?” 

“Oh, you’re going to help me. You’re going to jump us right back to my perfect home. I’ve got everything I need there to really wow my ladies. I _stockpiled_.” 

“I don’t think Janice would want a stack of autographed photos of you or a box of your kinky porno mags.” 

“No, that’s for Ronnie. I’m not _stupid_. I’ve got something great planned for Janice.” Brock spun Jack’s chair around and knelt between his thighs. He walked his fingers up the inseam of Jack’s increasingly tight trousers and tapped on the zipper. “All you have to do is a little _dick magic_.”

“I’m a married man, Brock.” Jack protested. 

Brock rolled his eyes, “This isn’t sex. This is transportation. It you want to jerk yourself off, that’s fine too.” He patted Jack’s knee. “Just thought you’d like to fuck my throat for old times’ sake.” 

_What is my life?_ Jack thought. 

“I’ll go too.” Steve said as he made his usual unnecessarily dramatic entrance and Brock yelped in surprise. Jack didn’t bat an eyelash. 

“You gotta stop doing that! You’re going to give me a heart attack.” Brock laid his head on Jack’s thigh. “I’ve got a secret stash of cash, so we won’t even have to steal anything.” 

“We’re probably wanted for capital crimes, did you think about that?” Steve ran his fingers through Jack’s hair and Jack his head back. “Not that it bothers me, but I do have to watch out for my precious Peaches here.” 

Brock laughed. “Just throw a baseball cap on. Maybe wear something a little less _I AM DEATH,_ ” Brock gestured at Steve’s black tactical suit. “Throw a jaunty Christmas sweater over it. Ho ho ho. Now am I taking care of this or are you?” He flicked the bulge of Jack’s hard-on with his fingers and Jack flinched.

“Oh be my guest, for old times’s sake.” Steve leaned over and whispered into Jack’s ear. “He’s my good boy who deserves nice things.” Jack’s mouth went dry and Brock made short work of his zipper. 

“Okay, just let me think about my place while you do that chant thing Big Guy. Jack, just sit back and enjoy my gift to you.” Brock licked a stripe up the shaft of Jack’s cock and Steve curled his hand under Jack’s chin. His husband, _god that was such a strange thing to say still,_ held Jack’s head against his body and gripped his shoulder. Brock might be sucking his cock and doing something devious with his tongue, _oh god he’d forgotten what Brock could do with that tongue,_ but Steve grounded him. He was a rock, a mountain and Jack gave into the pleasure that caused his tattoo to flare with blinding light. 

_They were going home, back to the place where they had lived, back…_ Brock swallowed around him and Jack gasped— they were falling… falling… falling…. 

 

“One of these days, someone is going to bite my dick off when we land.” Jack huffed out, they’d taken the mess hall chair with them and Jack sprawled in post-orgasmic languor in it. They were in a living room. A Christmas tree glowed in the corner. 

Brock wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and patted Jack on the knee. “Good job, Jack. We made it.” 

Steve was nowhere to be seen, but that was nothing new. Jack tucked himself away and zipped up. “Is this your place?” Brock nodded. “Nice. I like all the motivational cat posters.” 

Brock scowled at the decor. “What the fuck happened here? My furniture is here, but where are my photographs and my medals?” 

“I think I have your answer right here.” Steve stood in the doorway to the kitchen, a familiar face restrained in his arms. “He tried to hit me with his crutches.” It was Murphy, his face thinner and crisscrossed with scars, but it was their Murphy. He was wearing a cat paw print bathrobe. He was alive!

“Commander. Agent Rollins. I see the rumors of your demise were greatly exaggerated.” Murphy shook his head. “You can’t have this place back. I’ve retrofitted all the plumbing Commander.”

Brock and Jack rushed over to Murphy and Steve dropped him. “Oh Murph.” Brock said fondly, “I missed your stupid face.” Brock hadn’t seen his second in command since the Asgardian had blasted him into another dimension. 

Murphy looked at Jack, “Is this our Commander or the doppleganger?”

“Did you mess with my kitchen? Those countertops were imported granite!” Brock helped Murphy to a couch. 

Murphy laughed. “I seem to have answered my own question. It’s good to see you too, Commander. You were given a hero’s burial, if that’s important.” He looked at Steve from the corner of his eye. “If you wouldn’t mind handing me my crutches, Captain HYDRA, since you were the one who made me have to use them.”

Steve’s expression was hard to read in the blinking rainbow of Christmas lights, but he picked up the crutches and carefully held them out. Murphy stared at Steve, held his gaze, until Steve looked away and ran his hand through the back of his hair. An orange kitten appeared from the shadows and wound about Steve’s ankles. He bent over and picked up the unruly ball of fluff. It purred. “Curious choice of traveling companion you have.”

“Oh, you have no fucking clue.” Brock rolled his eyes. Murphy raised an eyebrow at the profanity. “And I can swear now. You have no idea how fucking brainwashed I was, but I’m fixed now.” He grinned, “I’m happy. I really am. Murph, I’ve got a _daughter_!” Murphy blinked in surprise, but didn’t stop watching Steve and the kitten. 

“Now how did that happen?” Murphy held up a hand. “Before we have story time, I’ve got a stiff pitcher of eggnog and I’m going to need it.” He pointedly asked Steve, “Would you mind getting that from the fridge, Captain HYDRA? There are extra glasses in the cabinet above the toaster.”

Steve bit his lower lip, set down the delighted kitten on an overstuffed chair and went into the kitchen.

“Why? Why did you bring that murdering rapist zealot here?” Murphy gripped his crutches with white knuckles. 

“He’s _changed.”_ Jack said vehemently, “He’s a _hero_ now.” 

Murphy looked at Brock, who shrugged and Jack felt like punching him. “Well, _hero_ is a strong word. And I know because I was one. I’ve gotten used to him. He’s useful and kills a lot less now.” 

Murphy smoothed the bathrobe over his gnarled leg. “I used see his laughing face every night when I went to sleep. He blew up my transport when I was trying—I thought he was dead and that was the only thing that made sleep possible, even with the pills. And he’s not dead.” He dug his fingertips into the fabric. “The monster is back and I’ll never be able to sleep again.” 

A glass shattered in the kitchen and by the time Jack got there, the outside door had been ripped off its hinges. “Steve!” Jack called into the snow swirled darkness. “Steve!” Jack screamed until his throat was raw but the wind ripped his cries away from his lips. 

His teeth were chattering when he made his way back to the house. Brock was sweeping up the broken glass and Murphy leaned against the counter sipping on eggnog.

“He heard all of that!” Jack tried to rub feeling into his arms. 

“Good.” Murphy set down his eggnog. “Now I want to know why you fucking care about that goddamned monster’s feelings.”

Anger flashed in Jack’s eyes and rose up in his gut, but before he could speak Brock chimed in. “Did I mention that I have two ladies who think I’m amazing and they’re female versions of Jack and I?” He grinned, trying to cut the tension. “So yes, I’m literally fucking myself. It’s pretty awesome, you’d like them. They put up with none of my shit.”

Murphy tried to process this new information and Brock barreled on, “Yeah, these alternate universes are pretty crazy. We’re currently based on a spaceship in a galaxy far, far away and we can even time travel. But I don’t recommend it because I royally fucked up our timeline without even meaning to. So if you’re going to be pissed at someone, be pissed at me. It’s my fault that you even met Captain Crazypants.” 

“Don’t call him that!” Jack snapped, “His name is Steve and he’s out there in the cold, all alone.” 

“Pretty sure you don’t have to be worried about him. There’s nothing out there more dangerous than he is. You don’t seem like the same sweet Jack Rollins I knew. He’s taken something from you. Maybe he’s broken you too.” Murphy took his glass with trembling fingers, and as he lifted it to his lips— it slipped. Jack didn’t think, he reached out with the Force and the glass hovered in mid-air. He floated it over to the counter with a flip of his wrist and it settled with a _clink_ on the granite. Brock whistled appreciatively and he emptied the dustpan into the bin. Murphy’s mouth dropped open in surprise. 

“He’s my _husband_. And I will find him.” 

 


	2. A Twist of Fate

 

Jack choked back a glass of Murphy’s disgusting vegan eggnog. It was more rum than any other liquid and it had been a long time since Jack had drank anything alcoholic. It burned the back of his throat. 

The orange kitten was asleep in the cat tree beside the Christmas tree. It had white socks on each paw. It was snoring. Jack rubbed at his eyes. 

“There. Press on the knothole to the left of the butcher block. Yeah, there it is. My secret stash.” Brock smirked, “Well, one of them.” 

“I found the bunker of silicone _things_.” Murphy confessed. “I tried to donate them. No one would take them, so I put them in the attic.” Murphy screwed up his face, “I used gloves.”

Brock laughed and clapped Murphy on the shoulder. “Good man. Now hold out your hands. One hundred, two hundred, there we go— three hundred thousand in cold, hard untraceable cash.” Murphy’s arms were full of fat wads of bills. 

“Where did you get all of this?” 

“Liquefied some assets. And Barnes gave some of it to me to hide, back when we were all _chummy_.” Brock huffed out a sigh, “So I do not give a shit what happens to this blood money.”

“I do have— bills to pay. It’s tough being on extended leave. Some alimony, upkeep on this place. I never thought you’d will it to me, that was nice.” 

“Alimony, huh?” Brock shook his head. “I’m sorry, I thought you two crazy kids would work it out.” 

Murphy leaned against the counter. “Mercer and I, well, we’re still friends. There’s that. She brought me that stray kitten, Mr. Boots, so maybe there’s still some fondness in her heart.” He stroked the lapel of his ridiculous bathrobe. 

Brock bit his lip and nodded, then he coughed to change the subject. “Let’s go find Captain Crazy—“ He stopped when he saw Jack’s glare. “Let’s go find _Steve_ before he causes an international incident.” Murphy set the cash down on a coffee table. 

“You can’t go out.” Murphy said, “You’re a dead celebrity.”

“I could wear a disguise.” Brock twirled an imaginary mustache. 

“No.” Murphy shook his head. “You can’t conceal those cheekbones. You’re grounded here at base. Jack and I can go out because we’re just not as pretty as you are Commander.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Jack grumbled. “I’m very attractive on certain planets.” He set the glass down on the counter and Brock rinsed it out, put it in the dishwasher without paying it any mind. “How are we going to find him?” 

“Listen for the screaming?” Brock quipped. “I think I’ve said that before, haven’t I? Doesn’t make it any less true. Where would a huge sulking super soldier with a massive guilt complex go to pout?” 

“A bar.” Murphy and Jack said simultaneously. 

“I’ll get my car.” Murphy limped to his room and Jack’s conscience twinged as he watched.

“I’m being selfish, aren’t I?” Jack murmured to Brock. 

“You’re being a total bitch. But you seem to think that Steve is worth it, so I’ve got your six. Look on the bright side, we’re not on the Purge planet.” Brock adjusted a picture frame. “We’re not fighting an armored octopus. And you’re not getting fucked by an elf. It’s all a matter of perspective.” He stepped back and admired his work. “It all levels out.”

“Hey guys?” Murphy called out. “Do you see my wallet anywhere?” 

 

“He stole my wallet. I’m driving without proper identification, Jack.” Murphy grumbled as he slowly drove down the street. 

Jack peered out the window, looking for any disturbances. “If he uses your credit cards, we can track his purchases.” Snow swirled down, illuminated by the street lamps. “And I’m _dead_ so stop worrying about silly things like your driver’s license.”

Murphy adjusted the heater, stared out the windshield. “Your parents took it pretty hard, Jack. I had to tell them.” 

Jack closed his stinging eyes. “I really hadn’t wanted to think about that. I’m not sure if it’s better to let them think I died a hero or that I’m jerking off to travel to other worlds with my new husband.” 

Murphy cracked a smile and turned right. “It’s good to know yourself. You were a bit repressed. Not that I approve of your choice of men.” 

Jack grunted. “He’s saved my life more times than I can count.” 

“Gratitude doesn’t for make the most durable of relationships.” 

"Says the divorced man." Jack snapped, then he felt guilty. "Sorry." 

Murphy sighed and rapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “Jack. Are you happy?” 

Jack thought about that question for a long moment. He thought about the way Steve looked at him when they woke up in the morning, as if Jack were something precious and Steve were afraid of breaking him if he breathed too hard. He thought about the broken, bruised young man in the tenement in Brooklyn and dug his nails into the palm of his hand. _Steve. Where are you?_ A gentle tug at the edge of his awareness, a nudge towards—

“Turn left, turn left now!” Jack exclaimed and Murphy wrenched the wheel. They skidded to a stop in front of a bar that was missing a window. Jack hopped out of the car and without waiting for Murphy, ran inside. 

“We’re closed!” The weary bartender said as she swept up broken glass. “Can’t heat the place until we get the plywood up.” 

“Can you tell me if a blonde man was here?” Jack held up his hands, “About this tall, shoulders about this wide?” Looked like a supermodel?” 

The bartender sighed. “He said his name was Ebenezer.” 

Murphy shut the door behind him. “Did he pay in cash?” 

She raised an eyebrow, “Yeah. Good tipper. Why?” 

“Son of a bitch, he used my donation to the animal shelter.” Murphy grumbled and then leaned on his crutch. “So what happened here?” 

“I told the police everything. Ask them.” She began sweeping again, “Now clear out of here.” 

Murphy coughed and held up his SHIELD identification. “It’s a matter of national security, Miss.” Jack glanced at it. Murphy wasn’t in STRIKE anymore. _He had been the best Agent in STRIKE. Now he wasn't. That had to be killing him._ Jack thought about the potent eggnog and the empty house. Mercer had brought him a  _kitten_. Something to take care of-- How could he make this right? Could he? 

“He’s my husband. We had a terrible fight and I have to find him, he can’t be out there all alone.” Jack pleaded, “It’s not safe.”

She sighed, “I think a lot better when I’m not sweeping.” Jack took the hint and took the broom. As he swept, she recounted the events of the evening. “So your guy he jingled in here and took at seat at the bar.” 

“Jingled?” Murphy asked. 

“Yeah. He was wearing one of those ugly Christmas sweaters dripping in jingle bells. And a baseball cap that said, KISS ME I’M IRISH.” She shrugged. “I’m just happy he was wearing pants. Sometimes people wander in here without them.” 

“Anyhow, he sat down and ordered the strongest thing we carry and then complained that it didn’t do anything. He did seem stone cold sober. And then he started asking me what the best gift was for someone you’d,” she made air-quotes, “ _Most likely permanently maimed._ ” 

“I really didn’t have an answer for that and I was about to tell him to just buy a gift card, but then he stood up. He changed in a heartbeat to just about the scariest thing I’d ever seen. Even wearing jingle bells. He grabbed this guy by the back of his neck and sort of growled out, ‘I saw you put something in that girl’s drink.’ And the dude denied it and your guy said, ‘Then you drink it. Every goddamned drop.’ And he _wouldn’t_.” 

She chafed her arms, chilled at the memory and the gust of cold air that blasted from the broken window. “He backhanded him through the window, like it was _nothing._  I thought he'd killed the dude, but your guy kinda cocked his head to the side and said, 'He's breathing and has a heartbeat. I don't kill now. Well, not as much. I'm not perfect.'"  "

"Then he started lecturing the girls about being more aware, that there wasn’t always going to be _hero_ waiting to save them. And as he left, he was mumbling something about peaches and cats and Brock Rumlow? He jingled off and the police couldn’t find him.” 

“He’s a hard guy to find when he wants to be alone.” Jack said as he swept glass into the dustpan. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fat roll of Brock’s money. “This should pay for the damages.”

She eyed the money suspiciously, then crammed it in her pocket. “Your husband is a dangerous dude. Are you the guy he maimed?” She looked at Murphy with sympathy. 

“I’m one of them.” Murphy replied. “My apologies for the mess.” 

She tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced at her shoes, then looked up at him through her lashes. “I should give you back your money, you know, for the animal shelter.” 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing that can’t be replaced.”

“You gotta let me make it square though, maybe come by when we’re fixed up and let me buy you a drink or maybe dinner?” 

Jack ground his teeth in frustration, Steve was getting farther and farther away by the minute, but he wasn’t going to mess this chance up for Murphy. 

“I’m Isaac.” Murphy stood taller and asked earnestly, “Do you like vegan food?” 

“Laura. And I love it.” Laura smiled at Murphy and Jack noticed cat hair on her pants. She jotted her number on the back of a coaster. When she gave it to Murphy, she said, "Good luck finding Ebenezer." 

"I might just have to thank him," Murphy said. "Never experienced a Christmas miracle before." 

Jack grabbed Murphy by the elbow and dragged him towards the door before he ruined his chances by being  _Murphy._  

 


	3. He Knows If You've Been Naughty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of non con incidents that happened in The Mirror of Life.

Jack closed his eyes and tried to duplicate the thoughts that had led him to the bar. it was easier to drift into his state of mind this time and Jack felt the tug in the back of his brain that meant: THAT WAY. "Take a left. Now a right." Murphy followed his instructions and they came upon an accident scene. Emergency vehicle lights painted the snow in lurid shades of red and blue.

"Shit." Murphy said. A car was mangled, wrapped around a splintered utility pole and smoke rose from the wreckage. "That looks bad."

Jack bounded from the car and approached the scene, taking in the details. There wasn’t enough blood for this to be Steve’s work. He enjoyed splatter. A bit of pageantry. Murphy limped after him.

"Please, stay back." A weary policeman warned them. "Live power lines. Huge mess."

Murphy flashed his identification. "Any casualties?"

The cop made a face. "SHIELD cares about a car accident? Well, whatever. No. These yahoos lost control of their car and crash, bang boom! Simple. They're all okay. Bruises, broken nose. Nothing major. A goddamned Christmas miracle. "

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and went over to the ambulance. An elderly couple sat on the ambulance, covered in blankets and bandages.

The woman was babbling, her pupils dilated wide. “There was ice and we lost control and I thought we were going to die because the car caught on fire but an angel saved us."

"An angel?" Jack asked.

"He ripped the doors off with his bare hands. Dragged us out." The man spoke in hushed awe.

"Did he say anything?"

"No. He was an angel, wasn't he?" The woman asked and Jack couldn’t bring himself to crush the hope blooming on her wrinkled face.

He put his hands in his pockets and said, “Tonight he was." The elderly man put his arm around his dazed wife and held her as she whimpered into his shoulder.

Back in the car, Murphy started the ignition. "What's going on with him? Saving people isn't his usual modus operandi." Murphy rubbed his hands together and blew on them.

"He's trying to do good. I keep telling you that he's changed." Jack shut the car door behind him.

"Through the power of your magical dick. Not to denigrate your dick, but I don't buy it." Murphy checked his blind spot and pulled out onto the street. Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry Jack. He was born bad."

"No, no he wasn't. I know, I was there. Back before HYDRA conscripted, kidnapped him. He was just a kid." Jack sighed. "You and I, we've both done terrible things for SHIELD, but we chose to sign up. We enlisted. He didn't."

"You're awful good at making excuses for him. He really seemed to enjoy his work as Captain HYDRA. That was a real full-body belly laugh I remember hearing from underneath my transport. Just as jolly as old Saint Nick. Everything that man does is the stuff of nightmares. Remember what your beloved Steve did to the other Rumlow? The belt bruises? The stabbings? The rape?" Murphy’s brow furrowed. “Remember that?”

Jack looked away. He peered off into the snowy darkness, lost in his own traumatic memories. “I remember. Better than you know.”

After a few moments, Murphy coughed. “Whatever happened to the duplicate Rumlow? Did you ever run into him again?"

"Yeah. I did. He got home and he got what he deserved." Jack was vague, he didn’t feel like talking about that part of his past.

"Seemed like an okay dude to me. Was he an evil Brock Rumlow?”

Jack nodded and then shrugged. “He had issues. I think he's happy now. I-- I wanted him to be happy."

Murphy snorted. “Hmph. You want everyone to be happy and sometimes, that's just not possible. Maybe you should start thinking about what makes you happy instead." He rubbed at his injured knee, unconscious of the gesture.

"I am. He makes me happy. If you could just see that instead of badgering me about our past--" Jack bit his lower lip. "It's in everyone's best interest that we find him."

"I'll update Brock." Murphy dialed his phone and Brock picked up the other line. Jack closed his eyes and tried to reach out with his senses. He was getting better at this. he leaned his head against the cold door glass.

Murphy spoke to Brock. “Yeah, he dragged two people out of a burning car. No he didn't kill them. I know, I know, I was surprised too. He's wearing a baseball hat and a Christmas sweater." Murphy held the phone away from his ear. "Are you done now?"

He pointed at the phone and spoke to Jack. "He says that's exactly what he told Steve to wear as a joke disguise. Yeah, we'll keep in touch. What are you doing?" Murphy grimaced and hung up. “He's making me a special plate of vegan cookies. By default, I suppose. He called my pantry some very derogatory names. I'm still not used to the idea of him being able to curse a blue streak. I keep flinching at every FUCK. He cooks to deal with stress."

Many bodies. Many minds. Good feelings. Music.

"Is there a concert nearby?" Jack asked.

Murphy gestured out the window. ”Over by the big tree in the town square. You sensing something?"

"He's there. Come on!"

 

 

There were many people wandering around, looking at shop windows and Christmas lights. Jack tried to look above the crowd, craned his neck when he heard a shriek. “My purse!"

The pursesnatcher sprinted off through the crowd and suddenly, _abruptly_ stopped. He’d ran headlong into Steve’s chest and knocked himself out cold with a flurry of jingle bells. Steve looked mildly annoyed and nudged the thief with his foot. 

"Did you see that?!" Amazed onlookers murmured as people began to take pictures of the scene. Jack grabbed Steve by the elbow and dragged him back towards the car. His broad shoulders were slumped like a petulant child expecting a scolding.

"You call this keeping a low profile?" Jack chided as pushed Steve into the back seat and climbed in beside him. Relief surged through him and he was so, so tired. He hit his head on the interior dome lamp. "Murphy just had to buy a clown car, scoot over." 

"I didn't even plan that. He just ran into me. Score one for the good guys. Ho ho ho, he's going to get coal in his stocking. Shit. I don't know what I'm doing here. It's so much easier when there's someone shooting at me or there's a dragon to slay or someone to disembowel. People are just-- so _stupid._ And you care about them and I care about you and so I have to care about stupid people now. Going to yell at me?" Steve looked out the window, ridiculous and miserable in his Christmas sweater.

"I can't beat up any worse than you're beating yourself up." Jack sighed, "And I can't take you seriously in that sweater. You look like my aunt Edna." He took Steve's hand and rubbed it. "You're cold."

"You mean, colder than usual? I didn't notice. The cold doesn't bother me. Legacy of being stored in a deep freeze. I don't belong here. This isn't my home." He let Jack lean into him and put his arm around Jack's shoulder. "I shouldn't have run off."

"No argument here. You did do some good tonight. We've been following your trail. It's not a trail of destruction this time." Jack patted his leg. "I believe in you." 

Steve buried his nose in Jack's hair. "That's why I go on fighting. Fighting myself more than anyone else these days. Can we go somewhere so I can just-- i don't know. Not be marinated in these soppy sentimental feelings?"

Murphy got into the drivers' seat, he turned the ignition and cranked the heater. He stared at Steve in the rear view mirror. "You want to make this up to me? You want forgiveness?"

"I don't enjoy guilt. It's uncomfortable." Steve's arm tightened about Jack.

"You scared the shit out of your man there. Running off like a child throwing a temper tantrum. I don't know what he sees in you." Murphy's eyes narrowed in the mirror.  "I can think of something you can do for me."

"Name it." Steve said, too quick and desperate.

"Turn yourself in. Pay for your crimes. It's simple."

"I can't do that. I wanted to make things right with you because I care about Jack. And for some reason Jack cares about you. I don't know why, you're not much to look at." Steve lifted his chin. "I can live with guilt, I can't live without Jack."

Jack said, exasperated, "Come on Murph. Quit being such a hard-ass."

Murphy scratched at his jaw stubble. "You know, we're still mopping up the HYDRA cells out there."

"Interesting." Steve replied, just as casual.

"it would be really handy if someone, say, knew the locations of their bases."

"You want me to betray the organization that created me? You want me to destroy their plans, slit their throats?" Steve smirked, "Metaphorically."

"Yeah. I do."

Steve grinned with all his teeth, a shark's smile. "Got something to write with?"


	4. Chapter 4

The house was silent and it didn’t smell like promised baked goods. “Where’s Brock?” Jack asked as he stomped his feet to shake off the snow. The warmth of the house was delightful and the glow of the Christmas lights cast a nostalgic glow. 

Murphy held up a note. “He went shopping.” He crumpled it in his hand. “He’s going to get recognized. That stupid asshole. You know, he was Sexiest Man Alive—“ 

“Three times.” Steve pulled the jingle bell encrusted sweater off over his head. “I had all the issues. Even the collector’s edition. The action figures weren’t that good. Broke really easily because the plastic was cheap. Except for the gold edition, that was a good figure.” Murphy’s mouth formed a silent O and Jack rolled his eyes as he hung up his coat. Steve looked at his ridiculous sweater and gave it a little shake to hear the bells jingle. “I’m not obsessed with him anymore. I know him too well. And I’m god-father to his daughter, Bianca. I’m going to teach her knife-throwing when she gets old enough. She’s Force sensitive like Jack, so I figure I’ll have my work cut out for me. Gifted and stubborn.” 

Murphy picked up his kitten and petted him. “That’s _good_?” 

“And Brock’s nothing like what I thought he would be. Turns out I was waiting for the wrong guy, but in my defense I did have a fifty-fifty chance and it did take seventy-five years.” Steve ran his hand through his hair. “Do you have any bubble bath?” 

“Yes?” Murphy held the kitten close. “It’s in the cabinet under the sink.” And at that, Steve stalked away towards the bathroom, the black of his tactical suit overpowering and devouring the glow of the Christmas lights. Murphy set down the squirming kitten after he heard the bathroom door shut. 

Jack poured himself a glass of vegan eggnog. “We traveled back in time, by accident.” 

“You’ve mentioned that.” 

“We fucked with the timeline. Brock did all the talking and Steve, he was just a kid, of course he was going to fixate on the only man who had shown him kindness.” Jack took a drink. “Explains the fixation, the obsession. Anyway, it doesn’t matter.” 

“You don’t get jealous?” Murphy leaned against the counter. “Brock’s pretty easy on the eyes.” 

“Nah. Brock’s wound about Janice and Ronnie’s little fingers. He’s probably out there shopping for them.” Jack stretched and set down his empty glass. “I better go check on him.” 

“He’s taking a bath, you don’t need to…” Murphy said and stopped as he saw the positively filthy look Jack shot his way. “Unless that’s what turns your crank. I’m going to see if his information checks out. I’m a little doubtful about the alligator moat.”

“He doesn’t lie. And there’s no love lost between him and HYDRA.” Jack rinsed out his glass. “He might even try to help you take them down in person.” 

“Now wouldn’t that be a shit-show?” Murphy shook his head. “Remember, you’re still dead, Brock is still dead and your sweetheart is going to use all the hot water, isn’t he?” 

“Every drop.” 

 

Jack knocked on the bathroom door and opened it. He raised an eyebrow. “Usually people turn on the water when they’re going to have a bath.” 

Steve was fully dressed, sitting on the toilet lid, his chin on his palm. “I’m just enjoying the sight of modern plumbing. Look at that gleaming chrome, the ceramic tiles. You never know how much you miss something until it’s gone.”

Jack shut the door behind him. “I felt the same way when you ran off.” 

Steve huffed out a sigh. “Did you just compare me to bathroom fixtures? I know we’re comfortable with each other, but honestly?” He stretched out his long legs. Jack let his gaze wander up Steve’s perfectly formed body, lethal and honed under the armor that accentuated his broad shoulders and narrow waist. 

Jack leaned against the sink, a sly smile on his lips. “Remember the first time we were together like this, back on the Purge world?” 

Steve’s eyes widened and then narrowed, focused with lustful hunger. “Jaaaack. Draw me a bath,” he crooned and a shiver ran up Jack’s spine. “Is that what you want, Peaches?” 

Jack nodded and leaned over to turn on the hot water tap. Steve nudged at the back of his knees. “It’s like you didn’t learn anything about servicing anyone the last time we were like this.” Jack knelt on the bathmat, his pants already tight with arousal. Cold fingers stroked at the back of his neck, trailed up his throat and clasped about his jaw. “Such a good boy, now don’t make any mistakes or I’ll have to punish you.” Steve ran his thumb over Jack’s lips and Jack darted the tip of his tongue out, wetting it. 

Steve smirked, “Always so defiant and so fucking beautiful. I wanted to break you, but you never broke. I broke instead of you, it doesn’t seem quite fair. Now, add the _bubbles._ ” He ordered imperiously and only the faint flush of color high on his cheeks betrayed his nerves. 

Jack poured in a capful of suds and gasped as Steve’s cold fingers crept up his shirt and danced upon his nipples. “You thought I’d forgotten? Thought I’d forgotten about all the things I whispered in your ear that night?” Jack shook his head, unable to speak in anything other than a moan. “Silly boy.”

Steve’s hand slipped under Jack’s waistband and cold fingers clasped his cock, caressed his hot flesh with deft knowing strokes. “Who is the most dangerous person in this world, Jack?” Steve nipped at Jack’s earlobe. “Tell me.” 

“Y—you!” Jack leaned back against Steve, thrusting his hips skyward as Steve teased his his cock. 

“No.” Steve kissed his temple. “ _You_ _are_. You are the most dangerous man in any of these universes because I will do _anything_ for you. I am yours.” He sucked at Jack’s earlobe, the tip of his nose chilly against the hollow behind Jack’s ear. 

Jack felt like sobbing with stimulation and fatigue, a laugh bubbled up in his throat and he clutched at Steve’s arm. “Well, I guess that means you can take your own goddamned boots off then.”

“Well, lets not go _too_ far pet.” Steve stood up. “Undress me.” 

Jack caught his breath and began to stand, but Steve put his boot upon Jack’s shoulder and pushed him back down. “On your knees pet. You look so pretty down there.”

Jack ducked his head to hide his smile and crawled over to Steve. He plucked at the laces on Steve’s boots and tried to avoid thinking about the gore that had coated them the last time. Steve petted his hair as he worked, arousal made Jack’s fingers clumsy and impatient. He whined in frustration. Steve bent over and tucked a crooked finger beneath his chin. “You know I can’t deny you what you want, if you beg me for it. Come on, Peaches, let me hear you plead. Tell me how much you want this.” 

Jack screwed his eyes shut and babbled, his words and libido tangled up in a knotty mess. “I want you so bad. I want you to fuck me in your suit. I want you to make me feel it, make me feel small and helpless and overwhelmed and like you could break me in half but you won’t because you choose not to? I don’t know, just _use me._ I’m tired and I’m so grateful that we found you and you drive me nuts and I wouldn’t have it any other way—“ Jack felt the tip of Steve’s cock rub against his lips, salty and warmer than the rest of his body. He opened his mouth and let Steve’s cock fill him to near gagging. 

“It’s better that I use that mouth for something constructive, otherwise you’re going to horrify our poor host.” Steve traced the bridge of Jack’s nose as if he were committing the sight to memory with all his senses. “I’ll give you everything you ask for. I’ll even try to be a person worthy of your devotion.” 

Jack pulled back, drool hanging from his chin in a silvery streamer, “You idiot. You already are. Why can’t you believe me when I tell you that? How can someone crafted to be the ultimate in human superiority have such a massive inferiority complex?”

Steve shrugged and the movement caused his dick to nudge against Jack’s mouth. “You’ll just have to keep working on me, no. _Literally_. This dick isn’t going to suck itself, Peaches.” 

Jack smiled. “I dunno, you’re awful flexible and pretty damn hung. I bet you could take care of yourself.” He fluttered his tongue against the glans. “I bet you have. Long lonely nights with nothing but your collection to keep you company?” Jack teased, “Bet you got curious and wrapped those pink lips right around your own dick—“ 

Jack yelped as Steve picked him up off the ground by his shoulders, held him in midair as easily as lifting a kitten. He cocked his head to the side, his blue eyes glittering with mischief and flipped Jack over like a pancake. Jack heard the seams rip on his pants as Steve yanked them down his hips. The bath rug was rough against his face as Steve pressed him down with one hand between his shoulder blades.

Jack went boneless under the pressure of Steve’s hand and sighed in relief. “Missed you,” he murmured against the polyester and Steve didn’t reply because his mouth was far too busy with a lewd task. The tattoo on Jack’s back began to glow.

Brock, of course, chose that moment to open the door to the bathroom. “You bastards aren’t leaving me here, not before I finish my gifts!” He pointed at them, “Get your face out of his hole right now, I’m not getting stranded here.” He was wearing a shirt that read, “Animal Rights Now.” It had glitter on it. His hair was parted in the middle and slicked down. He looked ridiculous. It was a great disguise. 

Jack flipped him off and Steve chuckled against his most intimate skin before doing something wicked with his tongue. Brock squinted at them, then he crossed his arms over his chest like a disappointed father. “Murphy is about ready to die from embarrassment out there. He’s turned all pink and blotchy. I think you broke his brain.”

“If I don’t get to finish up here, I’ll break something else.” Steve threatened after a noisy slurp. “Understand _Commander_?” 

Brock threw up his hands. “Just don’t jump anywhere. That’s all I ask. Or you can deal with Janice not getting her double chocolate chunk cookies that she’s been craving since we landed on the HYDRA.” 

“Dude!” Jack protested, “Can you just go!?” Steve had his cold fingers wrapped about his balls and it was hard to think coherent thoughts. “No jump!”

Brock huffed an indignant sigh and slammed the door behind him. 

“Mmmmm.” Steve purred and bit at the cheek of Jack’s ass, grazing the skin. “You’re better than cookies. Sweet. Look at how easily you open up for me. I’m going to take you apart, my love. You were made for my cock, so slick and wet—“ 

Christmas music began playing from the other room as someone cranked up the stereo. Jack began laughing. “There is nothing sexy about Christmas. You know that, right? That’s just a dick move.” 

“Oh I don’t know about that,” Steve hauled him up and as he lowered Jack onto his cock, he said, “Now you can make all the noise you want, darling. _Ho, ho, ho…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack sat on the edge of the guest bed, wrapped about the waist in a towel and dried his hair off. Brock must have really liked his fluffy towels because he had owned more than one person could possibly have used. Steve was in the shower, Jack could hear his cheerful whistle down the hallway. 

Murphy knocked on the doorframe. “Decent?” 

Jack shook his head and sassed back, “Never these days. What’s up? How’d the intel shake out?”

“They found the base. I really wasn’t expecting that—“ Jack stood up and put the wet towel in a hamper. Murphy’s eyes narrowed and he limped over to Jack. “What the hell happened to you?” 

Jack was confused. “What? I’m fine. That’s the Asgardian tattoo. Really wish it wasn’t in the small of my back like a bad Spring Break decision.” 

“No. Those.” Murphy pointed at the stars and words engraved in his skin. He looked ill and Jack rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“Oh. Well, um. The other Rumlow wrote his name on me like I was a school supply. The bleeding stopped during my first jump, it kinda itches now and then, but Captain Jack gave me this cream that really seems to work even though it smells like bantha dung—“ Jack pulled on his shirt and smiled with brittle cheerfulness. He didn’t mention the origin of the stars carved into his shoulders. From the look on Murphy’s face, he didn’t have to. “Really, I’m okay. You don’t have to mother-hen me, Murph. I’m fine.” 

Murphy worked his lips together and nodded after a while. “Get some rest. Brock’s pulling an all-nighter in the kitchen and trust me, you don’t want to get in his way.” Murphy clapped his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Jack shrugged off Murphy’s hand. “Of course. We found Steve, took down some HYDRA goons, got you a date and I’ve been promised hot chocolate chip cookies. I’m actually kinda glad we came back here, I missed you.” _Please stop looking at me like I’m going to shatter._ “I’m happy. I am.” He shut off the light

Murphy sighed and shut the door behind him. Jack crawled into bed and pulled the coverlet up over his ears. 

He dreamed that he heard shouting. It was just a dream. He was safe and warm. Steve was here and nothing could hurt him. Safe and warm. 

Steve crawled into bed with him, gathering Jack into his arms before Jack could shimmy away from his cold skin. Steve buried his face in the crook of Jack’s neck and held him. “Shh. Go back to sleep.” 

“Whadya do?” Jack murmured sleepily. “Heard shouting.” 

“Oh, I just figured out how to fix _everything._ Now go back to sleep unless you’re sleeping without underpants for a reason?” Jack shook his head. 

_It would all work out in the end._

 

_Coffee._ Glorious coffee. Jack had given it up cold turkey after the debacle on the coffee shop planet because it didn’t exist in the other worlds they’d visited. He curled his hands around the hot mug and inhaled the aroma. “Oh I missed you baby. Can we take some of this back with us? Like a donkey-load?” 

Murphy smiled at him from his end of the couch. “It’s just a cheap supermarket blend. Take the whole bag. I like my soy chai lattes. What did you call them again?” 

“Liquid diabetes. I’m surprised you still have any teeth left.” Jack took a sip. “We live on a spaceship that can travel faster than light and jump from planet to planet and I’m getting misty over a cup of joe.” 

“What’s it like? Traveling in space.” 

“Well, the ship is a bit of a shithole. Smuggler ship crammed to the gills with illegal goods. There’s always this odd smell of ammonia when the scrubbers need changed and the rations are this gooey sludge that I’m pretty sure you’d love. But the worlds are so beautiful, teaming with life, aliens all over the place. Captain Jack owes money to most of them I think.” Jack laughed. “It’s not a bad life, really.”

“You don’t have to go back. You could stay. SHIELD would protect you. It’s different now. Just think about it.” The Christmas lights twinkled on the tree and Jack contemplated his old life as he drained his mug.

“You could come with us, Murph. Visit strange new worlds.” 

Steve walked into the living room, his black tactical suit clean and dry. Murphy glanced at him and shook his head. “Nah. No thanks.” 

“I, Brock Rumlow, have officially made the best Christmas presents ever.” He held a plastic travel container over his head in triumph. “They will eat my cookies and _weep_. Weep with joy!” His eyes were dark with shadows from lack of sleep but his grin stretched from ear to ear. “I’ve packed everything so that all of it is stable for jumping, thank you for not throwing away my old rucksack.” 

“You’re welcome.” Murphy asked, “Did you leave a plate for me?” 

“Pfft. But of course. Vegan, be sure to share with that hot date of yours tonight.” Brock waggled his thin eyebrows. 

“Wait, what? Date?” Jack prodded. “She texted you back already?” 

“I’ll meet Laura after Mercer comes over to get Mr. Boots. He’s got a date with the veterinarian.” Murphy blushed. “It’s hard to go wrong with coffee.” He waggled his phone and put it back in his pocket. 

“Mmm. Coffee. Is there anything it can’t do?” Jack held out his mug. “Refill?” 

“Jesus, get your own cup!” Brock scolded Jack, lack of sleep making him short-tempered and sharp. “Don’t make the man with the busted leg wait on you.” 

Murphy stood up, took Jack’s mug and pointedly limped over to the kitchen. “This used to be your place Brock. You used to be my CO. Hear a common theme there?” 

“Yeah, sorry. I fucking overstepped. Too much sugar and too many energy drinks. I bought a bunch of new lube for you two horny fuckers. And Ronnie is going to love the strap on I found in my personally curated collection— maybe you didn’t need to hear that.” Murphy gave him a thumbs up. “Okay. Okay. No more sexy details. I’m really glad you didn’t throw all of it away.” 

“That’s only because I didn’t find that box.” Murphy said.

“Got it. I’m going to finished cleaning up in there, it looks like a war zone.” 

“I doubt that very much.” Steve said from the other side of the room. Murphy and Steve held each other’s gaze for an uncomfortably long time. Steve was the first to look away and he walked past Brock into the kitchen. “Get your ass back in here, son. We’ve got our work cut out for us.”

 

“Peaches. It’s time to go.” A honeyed voice whispered in his ear, a sweet kiss pressed to his temple. Jack must have dozed off on the couch, tired in spite of his coffee binge. He sat up on the couch and stretched, dumping the orange kitten that was sleeping on his chest. It meowed at him in protest.

“Sorry.” Jack apologized to the ball of fur as it stalked off under the tree. “So how are we going to work this? Should I just jerk off and let you do the chant?” 

Brock secured his rucksack to his back and patted it fondly. Steve had a strange expression on his face but schooled it blank as soon as he noticed Jack looking at him. 

“Yes. That will work.” Steve held out his hand and helped Jack to his feet. He addressed Murphy in a very formal tone, “Thank you for your hospitality.” Murphy curtly nodded his head in acceptance. 

“Is that the first time you’ve thanked somebody?” Brock rubbed at the stubble on his jaw. “Weird. It must be the holidays. Are you gonna watch the dick magic Murph?”

“Well, I don’t get to see a lot of space and time travel, so I might as well. Curiosity and all.” Murphy crossed his arms and waited. “You’re always welcome here, remember that.” Jack felt that was addressed to him specifically and he looked at the floor. 

“Merry Christmas Murphy.” Brock said and gave his former second in command a bear hug. “Don’t get rid of anymore of my stuff.”

“Can’t promise that. Take care of yourself, Brock.” Murphy squeezed him back. “Be happy, Jack.” 

Brock secured his arm to Jack’s traveling harness and Steve did the same. 

_Just a normal jump. Back to the HYDRA. Back home._

Jack stuck his hand down his pants and worked up a boner. It was a little shameful how easy it was for him to do that now, but he closed his eyes and the tattoo began to glow, shining through his eyelids. At the moment right before climax, Jack felt Steve’s weight shift but it was too late for Jack to stop and they were falling… falling… falling… 

One sniff of the ammonia-rich air and Jack knew where he was. “Home sweet home. I better change the scrubbers.” He wiped his semen-stained hand off on his stained pants. “One of my better landings, I think.” They were in Captain Jack’s pornography parlor. It had carpet with unusual stains.

“I think I sat on my cookies. Oh motherfucking goddamnit all to hell!” Brock cursed as he searched through his rucksack, oblivious to everything around him. He pulled out a box, opened it and clutched it to his chest in relief. “Oh thank god. My macarons survived.”

Steve was sitting on the red velvet couch, looking at something behind it. His smirk of satisfaction was chilling. 

“Steve. What did you do?” Jack asked, not wanting to know the answer. 

“Merry Christmas Jack.” Steve rested his chin on the back of the couch. Jack looked over the upholstery and gasped. _Murphy_ was unconscious on the floor. Steve petted the back of Jack’s neck, stroked it like a kitten. “I told you, Peaches, I’m going to fix _everything.”_

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Way to go Captain Crazypants.” Brock took Murphy’s pulse and brushed Murphy’s hair back from his forehead. “I’m sure you have some completely reasonable explanation for this fuck up.” 

Jack couldn’t form a coherent sentence, his mouth opened and shut like a landed trout. Steve patted his back and sat back against the couch arm. “Of course I do. You both care about that irritating man, correct?” 

“Stupid question.” Brock glared. “Get to the point.” 

“Why wouldn’t I bring him here? Oh come on. I know you’re both smarter than that. Look at his wounds. Look at his leg. Nothing in that world could fix that. But here?” Steve spread his hands, “I’ll wait for you to catch up.”

“The AutoDoc.” Jack breathed. _Why didn’t he think of that? If it had worked on Brock’s brainwashing, Rumlow’s horrible burns…_ “It would work. It would fix Murphy.” 

Steve folded his arms, smug. “And he doesn’t want to be a Jedi, so we don’t have to worry about that little side-effect either. See? Perfect plan. I did have to knock him out though, he’s a squirmy one.” Steve mimed a finger flick and Jack’s hand flew up to his nose. That was how Steve had broken Jack’s nose, once upon a time. In a rundown cabin in the woods. The first night they had met, covered in Jack’s blood. The smugness faded from Steve’s face. He remembered too. 

“You know Hux has put a bounty on all our heads and the moment we set foot inside one of the Galactic Order’s planets we’re going to be swarmed by troopers. He’s pretty fucking pissed off about the sex tape, you stealing his pet Sith and making off with Jack’s magic dick. That’s why we’ve been out in the backwaters of the Outer Rim, scavenging and doing merc work. You remember all this, don’t you?” Brock scrubbed at his face. “Don’t you?” 

“Jack and I, we could get away with it. It’s just his leg, it’s not like he needs a full brain enema like you did. Simple drop in, heal and extract. And I think Captain Jack owes me royalties for that film I starred in. A hefty amount.” 

Scratchy static over the intercom. “We never negotiated those terms Rogers.” Captain Jack chimed in. 

Steve scratched his chin. “I let you live, didn’t I? Consider your outstanding debt called in. Unless you’d prefer getting kicked out an airlock.” He smiled at Jack fondly and reached out his hand to rest upon Jack’s knee. “It’s up to you, of course.” 

“… Fine. Just put it on my tab, why not? Just keep bringing home strays and expecting me to take care of them. You’re the most ungrateful brats.” There was the sound of something being thrown. “And go see your girls, they’ve been quite awful to me in your absence.” 

Bones’ voice added, “They made him clean. The whole aft bay. It looks _amazing._ Welcome back guys. New kid is kinda cute, reminds me of someone historical. Weird that he has the same name as the vector-beast.”

“I’ll stay with him.” Brock said, pushing them off of the couch and hauling Murphy to it. He spread his jacket over Murphy and rubbed his eyes. “When he wakes up he’s going to be super pissed at you.” 

“I should stay. I thought you wanted to give your gifts—“ Jack started but Brock cut him off with a sharp look. 

“Some things are more important. Murphy is _family_ to me. And I thought he was to you too.”

“Hey now, Jack had nothing to do with my plan.” Steve offered. “I came up with the whole concept and execution. It’s a gift. It’s a blessing. I’m offering him his life back as a whole man.” 

“Yeah, but somehow I doubt Murph will see it that way given that you assaulted and kidnapped him to a fucking alternate universe! You’re a very strong guy Steve, I thought you could shoulder a little guilt. Now get out of here before I say something we’ll bother regret later.”

“I was just trying to do what is right.” Steve sputtered in exasperation as he walked with Jack to their quarters. “I thought— I thought—“ His wide shoulders heaved a sigh. “Being good is hard.” 

Jack smiled in spite of himself. “I understand. I do. But you’ve got to share these ideas, these wild plans with me before you execute them.” 

“You like giving me surprises. I thought you would like getting one too.” 

“Well, this was a surprise. But— I understand.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah. I did the same thing to Rumlow. Brought him here, healed him against his will. So I can’t really bitch you out about it. But Murphy can. And he will. And you’re going to take every single word of it.” Jack waggled his finger in front of Steve’s face and Steve snapped his teeth at the digit like a puppy. “Got it?” 

“We’ll dump him off after the treatment. He won’t ever have the chance to thank me for the other gift I left him.” 

“What gift?” Jack stopped in his tracks. 

“A notebook with everything I could remember about HYDRA. Base locations, codes, secret agendas, double agents. So much information, so many details.” Steve beamed, very proud of his cleverness. “The only way he could get more info is if he were a HYDRA agent himself.”

“Oh _Steve_.” Jack sighed, wearily. “If SHIELD finds that book, that’s exactly what they’ll think.” 

“Oh.” Steve looked at his shoes. “Maybe I really did ruin his life after all.” He kicked a chair across their quarters and stomped out of their room. Jack heard Steve’s voice echo down the hallway, “ _Fuck!_ ” Something shattered as Steve dealt with his feelings in his typical fashion. Jack mashed his face with his hand. 

The intercom crackled. “Murphy’s awake.” Brock said. “Get back here.”

Jack rushed to the parlor. He knelt next to the red velvet couch. “Hey Murph. Do you know where you are?”

Murphy’s eyes were wide with shock, a bruise on his temple. “There are so many stars, Jack. So many stars.” He glanced up at the ceiling of the ship’s hull. “We are traveling in the vacuum of space in _this?_ We are all going to die.” He was swaddled in a blanket with just his head sticking out. His hair stuck out wildly in all directions. 

“The HYDRA is stronger than she looks.” Brock added with a reassuring pat on the head. “Unfortunate name, but the universe has a bitch of a sense of humor.”

A small crowd was gathering in the parlor. Janice had a smear of chocolate on the corner of her mouth and Ronnie wiped it away with her spit wet thumb, Bianca on her hip. Bones and Captain Jack peered at Murphy with predatory curiosity. The vector beast launched itself at Murphy, sat on his chest and began loudly purring, interrupted with hiccups.

“Murphy meet Murphy.” Brock said. “It likes you.” Brock hazarded a pet to the fluffy creature and it nearly bit his finger off. Brock yanked back his hand and the vector beast snuggled close to Murphy. “Fine you little bastard.” 

“I’m Janice. Girl-Jack. That’s Ronnie. Girl-Brock. Bianca.” Janice made introductions. 

“Bianca is my daughter. Just look at her, Murphy. Look!” Brock held out his arms and Bianca giggled as he took her. Brock held his daughter about an inch away from Murphy’s nose and Murphy’s eyes grew even wider. Bianca grabbed at his hair. “She’s so beautiful. Just like her—“ 

“Mother.” Ronnie chimed in. 

“Sure. Sure. You had something to do with it.” Brock grinned. “Daddy is gonna pay for that later, isn’t he?” 

Ronnie snorted. “He looks like our Izzy’s twin brother, doesn’t he?” 

Janice nodded, “Especially the hair.” 

Brock disintangled Bianca’s chubby little fists from Murphy’s hair. “I know shit-talking is your thing Janice, but Murphy is a better agent than I am. He was my second in command and when I was compromised, he ran the STRIKE team. He’s got an amazing tactical mind when he’s not concussed.” Brock tickled Bianca and she gurgled in his arms. “There are few men, on any world, that I respect and he’s one of them.” 

“There are infinite worlds, I suppose a competent Murphy had to pop up on one of them.” Janice quipped as Murphy continued to be boggled by the display around him. “So are we keeping him?” 

A mug of hot blue milk was tucked into Jack’s hand and he gave it to Murphy without looking to see who gave it to him. “Go on, sip it slow.” Murphy took a tentative swallow. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but I’ll get you back home as soon as I can.” 

“This world isn’t so bad. I mean, you’re not strapped to a hospital bed being experimented on.” Ronnie said. “And you’re not a cat.” 

“That is a plus?” Murphy responded as he finished his blue milk. “I feel kinda funny—“ He dropped the mug and his eyes rolled back in his head. Everyone stared at the mug as it hit the floor and Murphy began snoring. 

Jack gripped his knees tight and gritted his teeth. “ _Steve_ … What did you put in the drink?”

Steve flicked off his optical camouflage cloak and stepped out of the shadows. “Something I stole from the Magistrate. A sedative. The same thing the Magistrate used on Brock, remember that? Blue flowers and fun times?” 

Brock shook his head. “Not a fucking lot of it, because I was brainwashed and _drugged._ You are such a colossal douchebag, Rogers.”

Janice shrugged. “Steve Rogers kidnaps and drugs someone? Must be Tuesday.” 

“This is easier.” Steve replied, looming in his full tactical kit. 

“Easier for you, of course.” Janice pulled out a double chocolate chip cookie from the pouch on her hip. “None of those pesky recriminations.” 

Steve shot her a look. “Now we just go nearest AutoDoc and I load him up in it. He wakes up all fixed and we jump home. Easy. And we need to be quick about it.” The vector beast growled at Steve from its perch on Murphy’s chest. “Everyone’s a critic.”

 

Captain Jack dropped them off in the middle of a city square and took off before the Order’s troops could mobilize or fire upon the HYDRA. The doors of the AutoDoc shut behind them with a smooth pneumatic glide. “Please touch the genetic sampler. Charges will be deducted from your account automatically.”Jack slapped his palm down on the reader. “Thank you. Please indicate the patient.” Steve gently put the still snoring Murphy on the pallet. A thin line of drool ran down Murphy’s cheek. “The privacy screen will now deploy. Please wait.” A pleasant chime of music as the magical machine started to work. 

Steve let out a breath, like he’d been holding it for a long time, and sat down on the waiting bench. Steve hadn’t said a word to Jack since they’d left the ship. Jack looked at the estimated time on the AutoDoc display and unzipped his fly. It didn’t take as much time to fix a few scars and a busted up leg as it did to have a full brain colonic and skin regeneration, apparently. 

“I’ve spent way too much time in these things,” Jack muttered to himself. 

“And it’s always been my fault.” Steve said, his face turned to the door. 

Jack buzzed his lips in exasperation. “Pity party for one? Or are you finally inviting me to participate?” Steve grunted in response. “It’s a real boner-killer and since we’re kinda depending on my boner to escape from here, you might want to perk up.” 

Steve lunged at Jack, pinned him against the wall with both hands. “How _perky_ do you want me?” His smile was more of a snarl.Jack shrank back from his husband as memories flooded back. Steve blinked as he heard Jack’s heartbeat race and Jack pushed back with the Force. It was a soft shove, but Steve winced. 

“Don’t do that.” Jack ordered and Steve nodded as he retreated to other end of the bench. “You’re going to snap out of this mood you’re in and you’ll treat me with the respect I deserve Steve Rogers! We’ve been through too much to have you fuck it up. We’re on a mission, a mission you started and we’re going to complete it.” 

“Always about the mission.” Steve grumbled. 

“Well it’s also the right thing to do. We’re going to fix Murphy. Give him back his life. Hopefully get back to his place before your little present is found and his cat needs to be fed. But I’m going to need your help, so get it together soldier.” Jack dug in his vest pockets and pulled out one of Brock’s cookies. “Here. Eat this. You might have low blood sugar or something like that.” 

They chewed on the cookies in silence until Steve finished, put his hands on his massive thighs and said, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Jack wasn’t sure if he was talking about the cookies. The countdown was down to mere minutes and Jack was completely flaccid. “We’re not getting out of here unless—“Steve knelt, almost reverently, in front of Jack. He tilted up his head and Jack cupped the side of his face with his hand, stroked his thumb against Steve’s impossibly pink lips. “You’re such a pain in my ass, but you’re so beautiful. And your heart is so big, you don’t quite know how to deal with it, do you my love?” Steve leaned into Jack’s touch and laid his head against Jack’s thigh. 

“I’m good at everything, except being a hero.” 

“You’re getting there.” Jack carded his fingers through Steve’s thick blond hair. “You’re so much more than you were when we first met.” 

“I was a monster. And I did horrible things. And when I look at Murphy, I’m reminded of that. And it hurts. I don’t like this feeling Jack.” Big blue eyes blinked up at him and Jack smiled, ready to forgive him anything. “I didn’t even give you your Christmas present yet,” he reached for his large hip pouch, but Jack stopped him with a gentle touch.

“Well, I know one way you could both apologize to me and complete this mission…” Jack said and before he could finish Steve was already reaching inside his fly. 

The privacy screen chimed and lowered. “Thank you for using AutoDoc and have a pleasant day.” Murphy stared out at them, fully alert. Jack waved at his bewildered friend and Steve continued sucking, far more content to give a blowjob than meet Murphy’s gaze.

_This was going to be an awkward jump_ , Jack thought as Murphy averted his eyes with a blush. “Fixed you!” Jack said between gasps. “Take my hand. Gonna— gonna jump you home!” 

Murphy said, “Am I dreaming?” Murphy took a tentative step and another, a smile blossomed upon his face and tears streamed down his cheeks. “This better not be a dream or I’m going to be so pissed at you both.” He took Jack’s hand and Jack chanted the magic spell as Steve swallowed him down into the hot, wet tightness of his throat. Light flared from his tattoo and they were _falling, falling… falling…_

 

They didn’t land in Murphy’s living room. It wasn’t Christmas. They landed on a roof top in the middle of a storm. Jack opened his mouth to speak and Steve hushed him with a touch to his lips. He gestured at Murphy to be silent. Jack took a moment to tuck himself back into his pants and he followed Steve’s sightline. 

Lighting crashed above them, they were behind an elevator shed. Jack’s eyes grew wide as he saw two figures on the edge of the roof. One was a bound and gagged man on his knees. The other wore a very, very familiar costume.

Red, white and blue. The shield upon his back. It was a Captain America. Usually that meant Steve Rogers. Usually that meant they were safe. _Usually_.Jack saw the Captain’s lips move, he couldn’t hear what was said. But Steve did. Steve stiffened, his entire body poised to attack, light glided over the keen edge of his vibranium blade.  Captain America, symbol of everything Jack had ever fought to protect, pushed the bound man off the edge of the roof. Jack gasped in shock, instantly regretting his involuntary reaction. The Captain turned to face them.

“I know you’re there. Come out and say hello, properly.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around to see where these boys ended up. As a side note, I have not read any of the current 'Captain America is a Hydra agent' comics storyline and I won't.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve’s fingers flicked, hiding his blade in his sleeve. He pressed his lips against Jack’s ear. “Jack, I might not win this one. If I lose, you jump. He will not spare you.” Then he stood up and squared his shoulders, stepped out onto the roof. Lightening crashed and illuminated his face, his perfect profile. Captain America’s eyes widened. Steve put his hand on his hip, slouched into an easy posture and smirked with tight lips.

“Who are you?” The other Captain asked, his shield raised. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Steve gestured at himself. “I’m Steve Rogers.” 

“A clone then.” 

Steve snorted, rain collecting in his blonde hair and dribbling down his skin. “Hardly. Are you familiar with the multiverse?” 

The other man nodded. 

“Well good. It gets to be such a pain to explain myself over and over again. I’m you and you’re me. Aren’t we the lucky ones? I mean look at us. We're paragons of perfection.” 

“Are you a hero?” The question seemed loaded after what they had just witnessed and the shield did not lower.

Steve laughed and Murphy’s hands began to shake. Jack had heard that laugh before, many times. Cold, cruel and heartless. He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. Steve slapped the emblem on his chest and the red HYDRA death’s head flared in the darkness. “Let’s just say, my loyalties are the same as yours.” 

The other Steve lowered his shield a fraction and mouthed the words, “Hail HYDRA.” 

“Yes, yes. Hail HYDRA.” Steve sauntered closer to the Captain and pointed at the edge of the building, “I would have taken off the bindings before I pushed him off, made it look more like a possible suicide or an accident. But I bet you’ve got cleaners, people to cover up for your sloppiness. Are you new at this?” Steve sneered. 

The other man seemed mildly offended. “No.”

“Were you conscripted?” Jack held his breath as Steve needled and cajoled. “Did they force you to join our organization? Is that why you are performing like an amateur?”

“I _volunteered._ ” As soon as the words left the Captain’s lips, Steve lashed out with his blade. Sparks flew as the Captain blocked the slash with his shield and Steve kicked at the side of the man’s knee with all his strength. It was like watching two titans battle, each a master of their own weapon. 

Steve dodged an attack, his lips curled back in a snarl. He flipped and landed several feet away in a crouch. “You don’t deserve that shield. You traitor!”

“You wear the colors of HYDRA and you scream that at me?” Blood dripped from a shallow cut above the other Steve’s eye. “You dishonor the glory of HYDRA!” 

“I never chose to wear these colors but also I never pretended to be something other than what I was! You are a liar and deserve no mercy!” Steve bellowed and then lunged at his opponent. He slashed and stabbed, a furious flurry of blows. Jack saw the gun hidden behind the shield before Steve did and he reached out with the Force, a desperate cry upon his lips. The gun ripped away from the Captain’s hand and tumbled over the edge of the roof. 

The false Captain saw Jack and Murphy, threw an elbow into Steve’s face and sprinted towards them. _So that was what Death looked like_ , Jack thought for a moment, then he gathered all his will and _pushed_. The Captain flew back, a leaf in a hurricane and landed in a pile against Steve. They thrashed in a wild brawl on the rooftop. A sliver of light as Steve’s blade flew through the air and landed out of sight. 

Jack ran towards the blade as Murphy cried out, “No Jack!” 

“Jack! Get out of here! Hello again, _son_.” Steve gritted out as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and squeezed. The edge of the shield hit Steve in the face. Blood spattered. Over and over and over again until his grip loosened, grew slack and fell limp. 

“Don’t call me _son_.” The other Steve Rogers spat blood upon the rooftop. He staggered to his feet, looked down and shattered the death’s head emblem upon Captain Hydra’s chest with his boot heel. “You’re not fit to wear that.” Then he looked over at Jack with predatory interest and Jack’s blood ran cold.

“Telekinetic. Gifted, but untrained. We could use you. Use your gifts.” Jack took a step back and then another. “How do you feel about serving your country? Making a real difference.” Jack was pinned against the edge of the rooftop, nothing but pavement below him for hundreds of feet. 

Shots rang out and the Captain blocked them easily, wearily. Murphy emptied his clip and then threw the gun at the Captain. He ran at the super soldier and was thrown to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. 

“Do I know you boys? I do. I do. You’re that little vegan who makes those awful cookies but you, my pretty telekinetic, you’re a mystery to me. I’m usually a patient man. Very patient.” The Captain reached out and grabbed a fistful of Jack’s vest. He lifted Jack up, lifted him over the edge of the roof. “But tonight has been taxing. So I give you one chance to join us. Join the glory of HYDRA.” 

Jack threw back his head and laughed at the absurdity of his whole life. How many times would he have to mourn Steve Rogers? “You just killed my husband. Why would I ever join you?”

The Captain looked Jack over as if deciding if attraction was a multiverse constant. “Suit yourself. I gave you a choice.”

Jack felt rage, hatred bubbling up under his sorrow. He reached out with the Force, began to squeeze the traitor’s throat. _CRUSHCRUSHKILLDIE._ He fell as if he were drowning in a sea of violence and madness but he pressed on, thinking only of his revenge and hatred of this man in star-spangled armor. 

Captain America’s eyes widened as he felt the throttling and he let go. He dropped Jack. But Jack clung to his assailant with all his willpower as he continued to throttle the man who had killed his love.   A wordless snarl of rage and despair grated out from Jack as he sank deeper into the Dark Side. The Captain threw him down upon the rooftop and clutched at his throat. He staggered towards Jack on his hands and knees and Jack closed his eyes. He didn’t want to sink down into the abyss of the Dark Side. Winter had warned him about this, about the insidious caress. Just as the light seemed out of reach, Murphy pulled him close and Jack felt _friendship, compassion, loyalty…_ a tumble of emotions from his friend.

Jack let go of his hate and sagged against Murphy. The Captain gagged and retched. He picked up his shield, put it on his back and stood over them. “You could have won.” He rasped, voice harsh in the rain. 

A blaze of purple light. A whiff of ozone. Steam from raindrops upon superheated plasma. Jack, Murphy and the Captain watched as a lightsaber stabbed through the Captain’s back and pierced the vibranium shield from behind. Directly through the painted white star. The priceless metal bubbled and dripped as it melted and the lightsaber withdrew. A slash so fast that Jack’s eyes couldn’t follow. 

Captain America was cleaved in half. The edges of his torso were cauterized and the expression upon his face was that of shock and surprise. His body fell in two different directions and Steve, battered and bloody, stood over him in triumph. He pressed the activator stud and the lightsaber extinguished. 

Jack lunged for his husband over the corpse of their enemy. He buried his face in Steve’s neck and sobbed in the rain. Steve petted Jack’s hair. “Shh. Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay.” They clung together until the rain stopped. 

“He was a piece of work, wasn’t he?” Steve nudged the dead man with his boot. He picked up the shield. “Souvenir. He’s not going to be needing this. Help me find my blade.” The wounds on Steve’s face were already clotted and the bones were knitting. Murphy was staring at him, wide eyes beneath his sodden mop of hair. “What is it Murphy?” 

“Why did you attack him? Why did you need to?”

Steve wiped his bloody nose on the back of his hand and shook his wet hair out of his eyes. “He volunteered. I could understand if he was conscripted, if he was forced to become a monster like me. But he volunteered. There’s no forgiveness for that, that’s something that needed to be snuffed out for the good of this whole world.” His blue eyes sparked with conviction. “I know the infinite cruelty and malice that I am capable of. That he was capable of. He said _Hail HYDRA_ with utter conviction. I heard it when he executed that man.”

“What makes you so different?” Murphy asked and Jack stiffened, turned to retort, but Steve held up his hand. 

“I never lied about what I was. I never pretended to be a hero.” Steve flicked the shattered plastic of his death’s head emblem. “This wasn’t a badge of honor. It was a warning to stay away from me. Run. Run far away.” He smiled at Jack, “But some people are just too stupid to read the warning signs. And honestly, there's only room for one Captain Hydra in this multiverse. So it should be me. Because I'm the best.” 

Jack tilted his head and smirked, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. “Is that a lightsaber in your pocket? Or are you just happy to see me?” 

Steve closed his eyes as if to savor the moment and then laughed. A laugh full of warmth and humor, a laugh just for Jack. “Every Jedi should have a lightsaber.” Steve held out the weapon and Jack took it, the metal handle cool in his hands. “I unwrapped your gift for you a little early. Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas. Now where’s that mistletoe?” Jack said, his lips parted and ready. 

“I never was very traditional.” Steve breathed and cupped Jack’s jaw with his blood smeared hand, he leaned in—

Murphy coughed, “Can you guys not do that over the corpse? Please? Just please.”

Steve flipped Murphy off and kissed Jack. The corner of Jack’s lips quirked in a smile that he concealed from Murphy. This was crazy and stupid and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“If you start having sex over the dead body I’m jumping off this roof. So help me god I will.” Murphy complained.

Steve raised an eyebrow as their lips parted. “I’m game if you are— ow!” Jack nudged him with his elbow. “Okay, okay. Let’s go over _behind_ the elevator shack and get nasty. That’s at least 15 feet away. If that’s okay with Mr. Prissy Pants.”

“Are you sure he’s the _good_ one?” Murphy asked as he inspected the bisected corpse, just in case it decided to rise from the dead. 

Jack watched his husband stride away, pause and look at the sun rising over the horizon. The soft fingers of sunlight danced upon his swollen, bruised face and he sighed as if a great weight had been lifted from his broad shoulders. He tore the broken emblem from his suit and tossed it to the ground. “Yeah. I am.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was cathartic.


End file.
